clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Corruptor
Corruptor (Birth Name: Marion Quam) is a really evil penguin who is the keeper of the Corruption Amulet which is a corrupted version of an Elemental Amulet. He has no true motives other than to cause corruption in the world so that it will destory itself. Background Early life Marion Quam was born in a small Penguin town know as Ember Hollow, a town near New Forest, to two loving penguin parents, one of them a high penguin, the other one was a dark penguin. Marion was good for most of his wee years he was happy and good but all this would come to a end when he became older. This was the time during the High Penguin Confederacy, and the leaders did not approve of the mixed chick, especially that he was created through magic because High Penguins and Dark Penguins have a different number of chromosomes. At school, the High Penguins didn't want to play with him because he was Half-dark, and the "lessers" were afraid and jealous of him because he was half-high penguin. Many High Penguins were angry that he was allowed to swim in a pool. They also thought that it was corrupt for a High Penguin to use magic to creat a hybrid one, and many of the neighborhood kids nicknamed Marion "Corrupter". The controversy surrounding him caused his father, the high penguin, to lose his job. With no job, they lost their home, and had to live on the streets of the sympathy of other civillians and welfare. Eventually, a extremist high penguin got very angry that the family was taking money from the government and used black magic to delete Corruptor's mother and tried to delete him, but his father managed to ward him off. He was tried, but surprisingly found not guilty by the jury, which was made up of all High Penguins. He was very sad and believed that he was the cause of his mother's death because he did controversial things, but his father told him that he shouldn't blame himself or get angry and stay strong. However, the police later arrested Corruptor for doing things which were strictly High Penguin, which he never got in trouble for before. Marion began to hate the government, and the racism the High Penguins had on the lessers. In prison, he met Whoot Smackler Whoot, a Khanz Penguin who also hated the government. Whoot was devestated because he failed to take down the government, but Corruptor who shared similar views told him that he shouldn't give up. Marion inspired Whoot to do careful planning, and become charismatic to get the attention and popularity of the lessers to start a true rebellion, which is said to be his firct corruption, albeit a mild one. Whoot listened. Marion was released soon after, but didn't know the horror that would soon be caused. People didn't stop calling him Corrupter, and he eventually responded to this. Khanzem Whoot soon came to power and Marion supported him a lot. However, Whoot became more and more opressive towards the High Penguins, and eventually enslaved them and some were sent the to Concentrate Camps, including Corruptor's father. Marion was not happy about this, and went to Woot to exclaim the trouble he caused. Whoot got angered at Marion and had him sent into one of the camps. Marion was in a twisted state, knowing that the person he though would make things better made them worse, for him. In the camp he was re-united with his father who told him to keep on being strong. That was the only thing that kept him alive there. However, his father died because of the horrible conditions in there, and Corruptor felt like he couldn't live like this anymore. He decided to learn black magic so he could delete himself. Many painful years passed in the camp, but Marion managed to find some evil High Penguins who would teach him the dark arts. He was puzzled that the High Penguins praticing the dark arts were previously against it, but they said after years in a concentrate camp, they didn't care for good or evil anymore. He eventually got the ability to delete, but felt like it would be a waste that his knowledge would be lost. He decided, rather than deleting himself, he would delete the Naughtzees. He destroyed many of them, even when they begged for mercy. He didn't care, he just wanted revenge. He destroyed the camp, and freed many High Penguins, but some were not grateful because they were still a bit racist and were afraid of his power. Marion got angry and left, confused. He realized that he killed many people and then got filled with anger. Corruptor realized that everybody has an ugly side to them, and it is sometimes more revealing to some than others, but it could be unlocked under stress or something similar. Corruptor decided that he would make everyone show their ugly side and destroy each other. He didn't know how. Sad and alone Marion sailed away from the camp that his town use to be on in a boat that he had built. In his boat, he traveled to New Forest. One day in there, he was walking through the woods when he tripped and fell down into a hole. The hole turned out to be a cave with writing on the walls that he couldn't make out, and in the center of the room was a amulet now known as the Corruption Amulet which was a corrupted Elemental Amulet. With the corrupting powers of the amulet, he learned why he became corrupt and how to corrupt others. He became the master of corruption. Whoot heard of this and was angry but he did feel bad for putting Marion in a Concentrate Camp. He eventually found Marion, and asked for forgiveness. Marion thought that Whoot was only interested in his power (and he was somewhat right). Marion agreed, and started to hunt down High Penguins to put them back in Concentrate Camps, so they would become as corrupted as him. One day he met some people from his childhood. They recognized him but didn't know he was a part of the Naughtzee or had enormous power. They kept calling him "corrupter" and taunted him. He deleted one of them and ordered them to come with him, which followed with this dialog: "Marion... we're sorry!" "No. You're not. And my name's not Marion. And it's not Corrupter. It's Corrupt''or''" Evil career After Khanzem fell he released a bunch of lunatica, maniaces, criminals, from jail or an asylum to raise a huge army of sociopathic penguins and traveled across Antarctica burning towns to the ground and destroying cities, hopping to drive the villagers to insanity so they would create destruction of their own. One day he decided to make a new kind of puffle which he could use in his army so after many tries he created the Corruption Puffle an evil puffle designed to drive its enemies crazy which he used in his army. Many people did went insane after having their families and home destroyed, and joined his army, or becoming villains. Ending and Reawakening After years of destroying towns and burning cities a large group of 3,000 penguins decided that they had had enough of his evil and marched in full armour and weapons to his castle. Courruptors scout's informed him of this huge army heading towards them Corruptor was enthusiastic about this and lead his army in a charge to meet the attackers on the battle field. After a long hard battle Corruptor was defeated and imprisoned inside a vortex where he stayed for 35 years. After 35 years of roting away in the vortex a penguin released him by pushing a red buton that said "DO NOT PUSH". He came out, destroyed the penguin for no reason, and ran as far as he could, but was still weakened. He was discovered by some Demon Penguins who heard about him and agreed that he was too powerful an evil villain and sent him to the Diss Prison to be tortured. However, he managed to "corrupt" Mectrixctic (who was already very corrupt) into letting him free, claiming that he'll join her army and try his best to corrupt the world. She agreed, but he lied about the first part and just ran off. He is currently building his army now to attempt to take over Antartica again and corrupt it. Discovery of Grey Alliance The Grey Alliance felt like that Corruptor wasn't corrupting enough. They blamed the BoF for reverting their edits, and the BoE for not creating corruptible characters, and rather ones that were corrupt in the begining. They decided to give Corruptor an upgrade- which included the ability to break the 4th wall. Involvement He is currently corrupting people and trying to get others to carry on his duty. Trivia *He tried to take over Antarctica, but failed :*He doesn't intend to rule Antarctica however. All he wants is to make every penguin fall to corruption through psychologically disturbing ways. *He doesn't really use his deletion powers because it requires a lot of angry and him to be full of hate. *He is the second half-high penguin after Lichen Lad, although the Wood Penguins were more tolerant of Lichen Lad. See also * Corruption Amulet * Corrupteers * Corrupted Puffle Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Penguins Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Sadists